


Under the Table and Dreaming

by moose_chan



Series: Sleeping in New Places [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Smut, There is no plot, good girl, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan
Summary: Naps with Belphie are the best
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Sleeping in New Places [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Under the Table and Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [personalphilosophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalphilosophie/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Soph <3

"Sophie,"

The pillows enveloped her, their embrace comforting as the two of them were snuggled deep into the layers. Soph managed to mangle an answering noise to show Belphie that while she may still waking up, she was doing her best to pay attention to him. 

"If you faked your own death, where would you go afterwards?"

Her brain slowly dragged out of sleep's grasp, the words abated and relaxed as he spoke them to her groggy mindset. Despite the ease at which he said them there was a look in his eye that she couldn't really place. Cracking the other eye open she regarded him with a tilt to her head. 

"Thas'a serious conversation starter for, wha'," she blindly felt around in the dark for her DDD. The sheets twisted and tangled around them, but she found it under a pillow near her head. She winced when the bright screen blinded her, "two in the afternoon," 

There was a twitch to her fingers and she did her best to not jerk back in surprise as Belphie let the tips of his fingers run against hers as she held her DDD without really seeing it. 

"I wonder sometimes if this is my punishment for living such a noncommittal life," 

"Wassat," Sophie let her DDD fall forgotten into the depths of her bed, his words had been more of a low whisper to himself. When she snuggled closer to him and asked him to repeat himself, he only smiled at her and shook his head. Those smiles always felt distant to her, never quite reaching his eyes. Every other piece of his face was arranged to show outward happiness but he could never get the light to shine behind his gaze. 

In the moment of quietness, she thought about his first question she had heard. "Would you come with me?"

"As long as it's fun," he deadpanned, which she knew was a 'yes' thanks to her internal Belphie translator. 

"Anywhere we could escape to?" He sighed, but before he could interrupt her she answered him. "I want to go to California,"

"Where," he shifted to really look at her, "is that?"

"It's on the west coast of America, there's ah," she debated on if she really wanted to get into the deep end of why, but he had asked her. "There's a museum there I want to go to. It's a bit, I'd probably just go by myself, since you'd probably be bored and I'd just be nerding out on the exhibits and just talking your ear off the whole time. Probably worse than Levi." 

"No, I want to go, if it's something you want,"

"Really?"

He was silent as he thought about her response. "Yeah, that sounds nice, but you'd go with just me, right? Not take any of my brothers?"

"You know I wouldn't," she mumbled as she snuggled into the pillows. "Only you," 

"You're not allowed to change your mind,"

"Why would I? I've always looked forward to spending time with you,"

"You promise you won't run away from me?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" She inched a bit closer to him so she could peer up at him, trying to read his impassive face as they lay in the dark room. His gaze gave her no hints as to what was going through his mind. 

"You'd plan it all out?"

"If you want me to,"

"Then why not," he smiled, a small movement that confided more of his inner emotions than any other word he could say. 

"What, no counter offer?" She eyed him as she leaned up on her elbow to really look at him as her suspicions grew, it was too easy to get him to agree to it. 

"You're already on my good side, now that you aren't so formal with me," he said so simply, the words coming easily off his tongue she almost missed it. It was too suspicious. She squinted up at his smooth grin that only grew in size as he watched her facial features as she realized what he had said. 

Effortless, that would be the word she'd use later when she thought back on that moment. How carefree it felt for her to lean up, tilt her head just right and let her lips brush against his. Belphie had been still, a marble statue as he watched her move in to his personal space, until that moment. A reversal of their roles, as if she was the predator and he the prey despite all of their earlier encounters. How he had stalked her through the house, following her relentlessly in his desire. He had thought she was oblivious, yet in that moment before their lips finally touched he realized just how wrong he had been. The slight widening to his eyes was the only indicator he let himself show her before he relaxed and let himself be swept away. A sharp breath of air escaped his lips as his deepest desire came true in her bed. It was a miracle that he moved in a way that was unhurried and gentle as he shifted her in the pile of pillows to lay against him. The lazy sensation of the tip of his tail drifting across the small of her back, she was unsure just how long it had been since he had slid into his demon form while they made out. Sophie had been too distracted by the soft licks against her skin to notice the subtle shift of his form. His teeth bit down against her neck and she let out a strangled noise that was caught somewhere between a moan and a gasp. 

"Do that again," his lips were feather light against her skin. 

"Fuck," she breathed out as he shifted her to better lay on top of him. 

"Won't you be my good girl?" His teeth bit down again to draw out the noise from her lips. 

"Yes," her lower lip trembled from the force of keeping herself together, her whole essence trembled under his onslaught as he set forth to find each part of her body that called out to him. He was determined to make sure each part of her would be reserved for him. Belphie was pleased as he watched her tremble under his touch, all his, this beautiful human, just for him. "I want to," those words were like an aphrodisiac to him, soaking into his skin and flooding his system with desire. 

"Don't hold back on me, Sophie," he worked his way up her neck to lick a small spot under her ear. "I want to hear the noises that are just for me, show me what's mine, my lovely girl," 

Sophie let out a sobbed noise that sent shivers down her spine. Her chest was tight as Belphie shifted them both in her bed so that she was nestled against his hips. Feeling herself slotted against him, she couldn't help but rock her hips tentatively against him. When she rubbed against his hardening cock, her whole body tightened as if gripped in a vice. Letting herself give a tentative wiggle against him, he hissed at the feeling. It only encouraged her to continue when she let herself sneak a peak at his face. A consuming desire had been painted across his face unlike something she had ever seen before. She felt pinpricks alight across her skin at the sensation of his hands moving to her hips. He held her hard against him as he let himself fall into a rhythm with her. 

"That's it," he growled, eyes finally showing a bit of fire behind them as he watched her wind her hips in an effortless grind. He didn't need to guide her, she was successful in finding just how to get them both teased with a taste of what was to come. The clothing that was in the way was tantalizing enough, denying both of them with what they wanted in that moment. Belphie seemed unhurried to undress, content to lay back and watch her as she danced for him. His hands had a languid movement to them, moving with her body as her hips continued to rock back and forth. The tips of his fingers traced patterns up and down her sides to encourage her to keep going for him. "So beautiful," he murmured and bucked his hips playfully in time with her. The movement only encouraged her to roll her hips and change up the timing to throw him off his next movement. 

Sophie winked down at him and was rewarded with a look of surprise from the demon. 

"Oh, is that how it's going to be, is my good girl feeling a bit feisty," he growled with a grin teasing at the corner of his lips. When she nodded, he rolled them over on the bed so that he could attack her clothing. "Enough games," he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "I want what is mine," his voice was low with only the hint of a dark possible danger to his voice. "Are you going to give it to me?"

"Yes," she cried out as she tilted her head back to allow him better access to her neck. 

"Such a good girl," his hands were working on her pants, smoothly pulling them off her hips while he continued to whisper into her ear how badly he wanted her. "For so long," he repeated over and over, "I couldn't touch you, now you're mine," he bit down as he threw her pants forgotten to the side. "You came to visit me, over and over, my good girl," he nuzzled his face against her letting the tip of his nose trace against her flush skin. "Now I get to return the favor, so beautiful, Sophie, just for me," their lips met again, the passion driving both of them to press against the other until they were panting into the other's mouth. 

"Off, now," she felt her fingers tremble as her heart raced. He only leaned back to ease up on the angle but made no move to assist. That cocky grin that fit so well on his face taunted her from above. She huffed at him but then realized there was something only she could do in order to tease him. Leaning up quickly, she pulled him down by his shirt collar and met half way for an intense but quick kiss that she ended with a playful nip on his lower lip. Belphie flushed pink and tried to look away, "Ah," she flopped back down into the pile of pillows he had turned her bed into. "Am I still a good girl?"

"The very best," he growled with delight at her playful antics, pouncing down on her to cover every inch of her in kisses. "So fucking good to me," he rolled his hips against her as he teased her drawing out more gasping moans of her desire. "I want to treasure you, let me show you what you mean to me, Sophie," 

She could only nod, caught up in the outpouring devotion he was giving her in that moment. 

"Good, just, yes," he thrust his hips in time with his words, letting his lips break away from hers with only a soft sigh of regret that he wanted more of her kisses. His thumbs teased the line of her panties, snapping it against her skin. "Can I?"

"Yes," she breathed out, letting a low moan escape her. "Please, Belphie," 

"If I hurt you, use the pact?" 

"You won't," she shifted her hips as his the light press of his fingers tickled against her skin. "You won't," she repeated with a firm edge to her voice when he gave her a doubtful look while getting himself situated between her legs, "I know you won't," 

A broken sob barely escaped his lips before he caught himself and settled in to press his face against her thigh, "so good to me, so perfect," he placed a kiss against the inside of her leg. "What did I do," the soft tangled hair was tantalizing as it brushed against her skin to Sophie and she strained to keep from moving as he took a moment to simply press himself against her while between her legs. She did shift her hips when his fingers teased against her opening. "That's right," his tone was muted with desire as he watched her squirm under his touch. The normally reserved and sharp demon was smiling with a private and knowing look on his face as he watched her writhe under his touch. It started off as exploratory, gentle caresses against her skin to see what would cause her to jump, moan, buck up to follow his fingers in hopes to entice him to continue. Not that it took much to get him to zone back in on a spot like that. He made sure she didn't withhold anything from him. Belphie wanted it all. 

By the time he had slipped her panties down her leg and slipped a finger in, he could have put in two. Sophie was dripping for him, which only delighted him to draw more out of his new lover, his only lover. "I want more," he bit down gently, not bothering to conceal his heated desire for her as he felt himself begin to ache with the need to be inside her. 

In response she spread her legs a bit wider to tempt him, a coy smile on her lips. Her face was flushed, eyes blown wide with the consuming thoughts she had for him. It didn't matter how exposed she was to him, the way he looked at her left no room for any other thoughts that what he was promising her. 

Belphie took the invitation for what it was, languidly climbing back up to her making his way without haste despite how every part of him called out to take her as quickly as he could. For once in his existence he wanted something now, as fiercely, as quickly, as he could snatch at it before one of his brother's got to her first. He had to remind himself constantly against the voice inside his head that she had invited him to her bed, spread for him, only him, no one else. He wrestled with his thoughts, to ease himself into her as to not accidentally hurt her despite how easily he found himself slipping way between her slick folds. When their lips pressed against each other she swallowed his moan as he panted against her. He strained with a startled grunt into her hair as she clamped down on him, seemingly unaware of how badly she threw him headlong into desire. Belphie felt his fingers flex against her hips where he held onto her tightly. He couldn't hold out much longer if she was going to keep doing that to him. 

The bed shifted under the force of his thrusts, Sophie scrambled to wrap herself around him. Her hands moved up to wind into his long tangled hair while her legs wrapped around his hips to lock behind his back. That movement brought a growl out of him, a rumbling noise that was content and pleased at how badly she wanted him. A knot tightened within his stomach as he eased himself in and out of her with a steady pace. Watching her come undone on his cock was a view he could never look away from. Her face was flushed and sweat dripped down the side of her face. "My beautiful girl," he pressed himself as close to her as he could all the while continuing to move his hips. A rough buck of his hips had her crying out and tightening around him fiercely. Tight enough that he wanted to chase the feeling it left behind in its wake. Again and again he shortened his thrusts to favor the quick and forceful thrusts that seemed to be hitting a spot within her that would push her over the edge. When his thumb ghosted over her clit she came apart on his dick in a way that had him chasing his own orgasm by surprise. He had been so caught off guard by the intensity of her orgasm that he hadn't pulled out, instead emptying himself completely inside of her. It took him a moment to think through the haze of his thoughts as he clenched and shivered inside of her. Each bit of cum that emptied into her drew out a low moan that he pressed against her skin with a kiss. 

"It's fine, it's fine," she breathed out as her body shook, "I don't-" she sighed as he shifted to pull out, "It's okay, really." 

"You want to-" he sat back to admire the view of Sophie splayed out limp in her bed looking thoroughly fucked and blissed out on the euphoric orgasm he had just given her. "You know what that means," he growled, snagging a pillow and forcing it under her hips to lift her up at a sloping angle. "We're not wasting a drop," he scooped up a bit of his cum that had started to already drip out of her flushed folds to push it back in. 

Sophie felt herself shudder with desire under his touch as he focused on his task. His fingers were light over her sensitive skin and she found herself moaning with each pass of his fingers from between her folds. He was so gentle, so determined to make sure that she was comfortable despite the position. She almost fell into a doze but her gaze snapped back open when she felt his fingers against her lower stomach. "What-" oh, holy fuck. He had a pleased look on his face when he saw that she noticed what had him content, and he hummed out a short tune. 

"You're going to look amazing, my good girl," his fingers continued to move back and forth against her skin over the slight bulge that was already there from all the cum he had emptied into her. "If it doesn't take, we'll just have to keep trying, right?" 

"We can try again soon?" 

"Oh, do you promise?" He breathed out, pressing a kiss against her knee before he looked down at her. "I can't wait to see you swell with our child, you're the only one I want to have children with," his fingers moved up over his skin to cup her breasts. "Then the real fun will begin," his fingers rolled her sensitive nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. "I can't wait for a taste," he teased her and leaned forward to latch down on a hardening nipple. Sophie cried out and found herself unwilling to deny him anything he wanted from her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from DMB - probably my favorite album they put out over the years  
> My recommendation is Dancing Nancies & Typical Situation


End file.
